Phantom's Lair
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Things are going very good with Danny's new life. Things get even better when… it's Christmas! But, can the Justice League cure Danny's sudden Christmas blues? Maybe…if Dani's plan works... One-Shot, and in a way sequel, to my story Betrayal.


**Author Note: Okay, I'm doing a squeal…sort of... Woo-hoo! I don't do that often, so consider yourself lucky. I am welcome to suggestions and ideas for it too, so if you have an idea/suggestion just put it in your review. Speaking of, please do review. They are like magic chocolates to fuel my imagination.**

**The cover is Danny and Supergirl under the mistletoe. BTW, I got the base from DeviantArt (I'm GodBlessYou98 on DeviantArt), and I did the rest on paint on my laptop ;P**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I was going to do an ****_actual_**** sequel, but it's close to Christmas…and I felt 'in the Christmas mood.' Also, if anyone has an ****_actual idea_**** for a ****_real _****sequel to Betrayal, please speak up. Tell me in your review, please.)**

**Title: **Phantoms' Lair

**Summary: **Things are going very good with Danny's new life. Things get even better when… it's Christmas! But, can the Justice League cure Danny's sudden Christmas blues? Maybe…if Dani's plan works... One-Shot, and in a way sequel, to my story Betrayal.

**Story relation: **One-Shot from Betrayal.

**Genre: **Adventure/Friendship

**Pairing: **Sam/Danny

**Rated: **K+

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim the Justice League._**

**Phantom's Lair:**

Danny sat on his bed in his room. Sam and Tucker have yet to see the room. This is because Danny hasn't figured out to transport more than him at a time. Though, he always visited Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

Though, this room was the safest to him. The walls were black, with stars on them. If someone looked closer and noticed that the stars were also on the ceiling. The stars were hand-painted and made up an exact copy of the _real_ night sky. There were two large beds. One had black bed stand, white sheets, black blankets, and neon green pillows. The other large bed had a white bed stand, black sheets, white blankets, and neon green pillows. There were a few 'Humpty-Dumpty' posters, along with a few NASA posters along the wall too. There was a black nightstand with a white lamp in between the beds. A neon green bookstand was against the wall. It had many books about the paranormal and space. The room had its own restroom that was also very large. It had white tiles, black tiled walls, a nice large shower with black curtains, a large tub, a large sink and counter. But, the place was like a real home to Danny and showed his personality.

In his short period with the League, he changed his outfit. His reasoning was that _if_ he ever got bakc to Amity, then no one will regonize him. He now wore a white skin-tight shirt with the same fabric from his old jumpsuit, black jeans, black combat boots that were steel toed, and a black cloak. Of course, since he was only his room, he had the cloak off and set on his bed.

Dani walked through the door. She, in her short period of being with the League and being slightly influenced by Danny, had decided to change her outfit slightly. Her hair was still in the ponytail. She wore a black tank top, white skinny jeans, black combat boots that went to her knees, white fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, and a black cloak. She took off the cloak, since she was just in the room, and tossed it onto her bed in the room (the one with white blankets).

She plopped onto the room, "Hey Danny did you know that Supergirl likes-"

She stopped as she saw Danny's expression. "Danny…"  
She stepped forward slowly. She knew all about Danny's 'Christmas funk.' She did share his DNA, which the Justice League have yet to figure out, but she didn't share his dislike for Christmas. It was even worse this year, since he didn't..._have parents…._any more. She sat on his bed-the one with black blankets. Danny sat up.

"Humbug."

Dani crinkled her nose, "come on," she shoved him playfully, "Don't be a scrooge. It's Christmas! No ghost fights, not worries!"

Right…the Christmas treaty…he almost forgot about it. Though, it didn't matter since he won't be going into the ghost zone anyway.

Later that day, Dani finally left Danny alone. She needed a plan though. And she knew just who to talk to….

"Supergirl! Wait up!"

Danny sat on his bed, in his Christmas funk. Nothing could cheer him up. Then, his ghost sense went off. He sat up, alarmed. Two green clock hands appeared and formed a portal.

"Clockwork…" Danny groaned and plopped back onto his bed.

"Daniel…"

"Please stop-watch," Danny practically growled, "you, of all people, should know I hate Christmas, and I'm not in the mood. Whatever it is, can wait. I'll save the world tomorrow or something."

Clockwork smirked, "You don't want to see your present?"

"Present?"

"It is Christmas after all…"

Dani smirked evilly, this was working better than excepted. Danny had informed Dani that Clockwork showed up (which explained why her ghost sense went off), and that they left for the Ghost Zone, after of course, Danny grabbed his cloak.

She flew up to Superman and Flash. She told them about Danny's Christmas funk, and about what happened to make him that way. Superman nodded, while Flash whistled.

"He sounds like Batty on Christmas, with all his brooding."

Dani laughed. "I know! That's why I need the league's help…"

There weren't many left on Watchtower, since it was Christmas Eve. However, Superman, Flash, J'ohnn, and Wonder Woman didn't have plans until Christmas Day. Well, J'ohnn didn't have any plans at all…

Danny flew alongside Clockwork.

"You are aware of the treaty?"

Danny nodded, "After Ghost Writer, yeah…"

Clockwork smiled, "But you have yet to know of the Christmas party."

"Christmas party?"

"Ah yes. The celebration is every Christmas Eve. Understand, the treaty stands for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, it is planned that all ghosts have a celebration. However, to make it more organized, it was agreed that the celebration shall be at a different ghost's lair every year. This year…it is you…"

"But I don't have-"

Danny stopped. His eyes widened. They were at Pariah's Keep. But-

"You defeated Pariah, therefore his keep, is now yours. Welcome to your new lair, Daniel. Merry Christmas."

The place was no longer green-looking, or in ruins. It was a beautiful castle-like mansion. It glowed on it's floating island. It was all a beautiful black, with a few white trims. The door, the very large door, was white with a black DP symbol. The whole mansion glowed with a slightly white aura.

Dani smiled a smile that would make the devil shiver. The decorations were in place. _ALL _the decorations.

Danny, for the first Christmas in a very long time, felt slightly happy. This made his Christmas more…bearable. The inside of the lair was just as beautiful as the outside. Though, the walls and ceiling were stars. Danny touched the wall and was shocked. His hand kept going. He looked to Clockwork, who smiled.

"It is your lair, which portays your personality. Including your love for space. The wall only seems like a wall. It is an _exact _copy of almost all of space. Each room of the building and each _speck_ of wall and ceiling is something different. You can travel to each small speck, it is almost like a hologram, in a way."

Danny smiled brightly. He flew to a small star, and Clockwork watched as Danny got smaller and smaller the farther out he went. He soon returned. Danny hugged Clockwork, which caught him by surprise.

"Thanks…"

Clockwork smiled at his ward, "Merry Christmas. Now, you have a party to prepare for…"

"Are you sure this will work?" Supergirl asked, nervously. Dani nodded.

"Positive."

Danny flew through the portal. It was about half an hour until midnight. He smiled as he looked around his room. The party was better than he excepted. There was so much fun, and the ghosts, mostly his enemies, were shocked at his lair. To them, it was unique, different, and Ember said that it was 'pretty cool, for a dipstick.'

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked on his bed. There was a small piece of paper.

_Dear Danny with a y,_

_Meet me in the main room,_

_Love,_

_Dani with an i._

Danny chuckled and flew to the main room. When he got there though, he almost fainted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Dani yelled. No one was there at the Watchtower, except for the people stated before (J'ohnn, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Flash), Supergirl, and about two workers. Everyone was happy to help out. Dani laughed loudly at Danny's face.

The whole place was decorated in Christmas decorations and looked very festive. Danny's favorite was the very large Christmas tree. It had many lights, and many ordainments. There were only two presents under the tree.

Dani hugged Danny. He hugged back, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dani let go. She looked at the presents in confusion, "I don't remember those there…"

Superman smiled and Wonder Woman grabbed the presents. She gave them to the Phantoms'.

"They are from us, to you."

Danny and Dani opened their presents. Dani got a beautiful necklace. The band was black. On the band, was a beautiful white gem with smaller gems around it. Dani hugged the League, "Thanks!"

Wonder Woman smiled and helped Dani put the necklace on. Danny looked at his gift. It was a very nice looking, brand new….telescope. Danny hugged the League too as manly as he was able to do.

"There's more Danny."

Danny looked at Dani confused. Dani smirked, and it sent shivers down his spine. Danny was still in the doorway on the main room, and Dani took his gift. He was about to fly after her, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Supergirl. He never would admit it, though Dani already knows, that he has a crush on her. He did like Sam, but more like a sister. Any romantic feelings for disappeared over time, as he was far away. But, his feelings for Supergirl grew. She smiled sheepishly.

She pointed up and Danny blushed. Above them was a mistletoe.

"Well… come on Danny…"

Danny blushed harder, as it was Supergirl _and _Dani who said that. He gave a small peck on the cheek to Supergirl. Supergirl blushed. Danny looked away shyly. He started to leave. Supergirl tapped his shoulder again and he turned around.

Supergirl turned him all the way to face her. She grabbed his shoulders lightly and gave him a _real_ kiss. When she was done, she whispered in his ear,

"Merry Christmas Danny…"

**Author note:**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all, a goodnight.**

**By the way, the ****_best_**** Christmas songs ever (and the ****_funniest _****ones too!):**

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas **

**The Night Santa went Crazy (by Weird Al)**

**Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer**

**-CWA**


End file.
